The Farkle Files
by sand1128
Summary: The Farkle Files will be a series of short ficlets focusing on the evolution of Rucas, as seen by Farkle. These ficlets are merely moments & situations where I've always wondered what Farkle was thinking as he watched the 2. In my mind, Farkle is best friends with both but if forced to choose, he would always choose Riley. Moments will not be in any specific order
1. Aftermath of Destruction

AFTERMATH OF DESTRUCTION

Farkle walks outside to find Lucas sitting in Pappy Joes rocking chair...the silence between them is deafening. Farkle wasn't sure what just happened in the living room. All he knew was that his best friend was hurting…all at the hands of his other best friend. Times like these, Farkle wishes he knew more about emotions. He's not used to feeling helpless but once Lucas storms from the house. Farkle knows he has to follow.

Farkle hurts for Lucas while also being upset with Riley. Lucas sits motionless in the rocking chair, completely shattered.

"You ok Lucas?" Farkle asks quietly, knowing that it was probably a dumb question, especially for a genius like him but he didn't know how else to start the conversation.

"No" Lucas whispers brokenly as he stares into space, turning his hat over in hands.

"What are you going to do? The tension thickens as Farkle waits for Lucas to respond.

"What am I going to do?" Lucas explodes as he jumps up from the rocking chair. "I'm going to sit here and try to understand how I went from mastering Tombstone and planning my moment with Riley to this... And the kicker of it all? I don't even know this is?!" Lucas slams his hat on his head and slumps back into the rocking chair.

"Planning your moment?" Farkle asks as the hurt he feels for his friend begins to multiply.

"Yes Farkle, planning my moment. I was done waiting. I don't care what anyone else thinks, Riley and I belong together "Lucas answers in a tortured voice.

"Wait?! What does that mean exactly?" Farkle interrupts as a shiver runs up his spine

"What does it mean? Means nothing any more now does it? I hoped to end this night with Riley in my arms. Maybe if things went well, I'd finally tell her exactly how I felt."

"How do you feel?"

"Right now? I'd say broken, hurt, heartbroken, any and all of the above?! I finally decide to tell her I'm in love with her but before I can, she tells me she loves me like a brother...how in the hell do you think I feel?! "

Farkle stands quietly and watches as Texas Lucas peers out from under the brim of Lucas's cowboy hat. He knows Riley lied...he's just not sure why. What he wouldn't give to have the power of magic, right at his fingertips. All it would take would be one snap of the fingers to make the last 15 minutes go away…. but not only does he not have the power? He knows that whatever made Riley decide to do this? Happened a lot longer than 15 minutes ago.


	2. Step Up

This is an imagined conversation between Lucas and Farkle that happens prior to Rileytown but after the moments that are mentioned…

 **STEP UP**

"Lucas? Are you telling me you don't see the change in her? She used to look at you with stars in her eyes… Now? The only thing I ever see in her eyes when she looks at you is tears.I get that you are not completely at fault but you have to accept some culpability.I SAW those moments too. I saw her heart stop at the blonde beauty/pretty brunette comparison. At how fired up you were about saving the Art program. I know how hurt she was that you didn't ask her to the Semi-Formal."

"Farkle, that's not all that was said…do you really think I'm that shallow? That the only thing that matters to me is looks? Is it wrong to want Maya to be happy? She's my friend too. I want all of my friends to be happy. The Semi-Formal mess? I didn't think I _**had**_ to ask her. Last I knew, we both liked each other but decided to wait before naming our relationship. As far as I knew, nothing had changed. Farkle, you know how I feel about Riley." Lucas explains with some trepidation. How have things gone so far off course? Riley knows his feelings haven't changed…. doesn't she?

"Do I Lucas? I used to think so but now I'm not so sure. If you still feel the same? I suggest you get your freak face over there and tell her. Step up and be the guy you want to be…for her. I need **MY** Riley back, Lucas. And I need her back **NOW** " Farkle announces.

Lucas scoffs " **YOUR** Riley?"

"Until she breathes her last breath, she will always be **MY** Riley. She might not be in the running to be the first Mrs. Farkle Minkus anymore but she will always be mine in some fashion. Now get out of here and put the stars back in her eyes. Some way, some how, I will hurt you if she doesn't come back." Farkle demands angrily.

Lucas stares of into space, dismay etched on his face. "Farkle? If she doesn't come back? You won't have to hurt me because that will kill me on its own"


	3. Rileytown

Rileytown

A/N: The following is what I imagined may have happened following the boys exiting Riley's room after Lucas finds out about her being bullied. I have always wondered how Lucas was able to go from crazed to "calm" when we see him next. The last part of this scene is what I like to think could have happened.

The boys are silent as they climb down the fire escape. Farkle takes a deep breath and hopes he is not opening Pandora's box with this next question, "Are you okay Lucas?"

"No I'm not okay, not right now. I need to hit something…anything…I need to work this out of my system."

"You know Lucas, I thought you were pretty calm in there." Zay says with a puzzled look on this face.

"Calm? If that was Lucas calm, I don't want to see him when he's not calm." Farkle laughs nervously.

"I wasn't calm when you first told me..."

"Oh, you don't say…. Just when I thought I was going to have a good Lucas story..." Zay interrupts

"Shut up Zay. Anyway, I wasn't calm when I first left the bakery. My only thought was I had to get to Riley…" Lucas picks up his story.

"Which is why you broke the towel racks..." Zay interrupts yet again.

"Zay, I love you like a brother but if you don't quiet down, I can't be held responsible for my actions." Lucas states in a very clear, very cold voice.

"Shutting up now, please continue" Zay's momma didn't raise a fool. He knows exactly how far he can push his friend before he snaps. Apparently when it comes to Little Miss Sugar Cube? It's not nearly as far as he thought.

"I had to get myself under control before I saw Riley. I know she doesn't like to see that side of me and the last thing I want to do is scare her. She needs to know that she can always come to me if she needs help. Heck, I NEED to know that SHE knows I am always going to be there for her. But now that she is not here, I'm not as in control as I was. I'm heading to the gym. If you want to come along, let's go. If not, I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

Zay was the first to answer "I'm going because watching you when you are like this? It reminds me of the you I knew in Texas."

"You mean the me I don't want to be?" Lucas asks with a grimace.

"Yeah... I mean you did say that nothing was going to turn you back into Texas Lucas didn't you?" Zay asks completely oblivious to the tension rising around Lucas.

"I guess we should've known, when it comes to Riley? All bets are off. Come on guys, as you can tell by my physique, I'm not familiar with the inner workings of a gym. Let's go further my knowledge while letting Lucas wear out his Texas side." Farkle silently walks alongside Lucas for a block or so, Lucas can feel him staring at him and snaps "What Farkle?"

"I just wanted to say Thank You." Farkle says hesitantly.

"Thank you for what?" Lucas replies quizzically.

"For reigning yourself in when you saw her. I'm sure that wasn't easy."

"No thanks necessary Farkle. It wasn't easy but it's Riley. How could I not?"

Lucas is in a zone, bare knuckling the speed bag, he needs to punch something, repeatedly. He needs to get rid of the overwhelming desire to destroy the person going after Riley.

"Can you believe Maya wanted him to pick up Riley's bed with one arm?" Zay chuckles as he chats about the afternoons escapades with Farkle. Farkle laughs but it sounds fake...

"Wait. What?" Lucas asks Zay to repeat what he just said.

Zay rolls his eyes... "I said can you believe Maya wanted you to pick up Riley's bed with one arm?"

"When was this?" Lucas asks with a perplexed expression.

"Hello? About 45 minutes ago when you went Rambo on the stuff blocking Riley's window?!" Zay exclaims waving his hands around.

"Maya was there?" Lucas asks

"Yes Maya was there" Zay explains patiently

"Didn't notice..."

"You know Lucas, I dare say that if the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders were standing next to Riley, you probably wouldn't have noticed them either." Zay smirks

Farkle interrupts... "That's because his attention was on the most important person in the room…Riley."

"Not just the room" Lucas mutters as he resumes hitting the speedbag.

Lucas is getting into bed for the night, he's tired now and most of the anger he felt towards Riley's unknown bully has dissipated for the moment. He knew it would likely rear its head again but was hopeful that he got most of it out of his system. He is just rolling over when he hears a text message alert. His drowsiness disappears when he sees Riley's name and picture.

Hi

Hey

Hi just wanted to check in and see how you were doing…so how are you?

Me? How am I doing? How are you doing?

Im okay…just laying here worried about you

Funny enough…I'm laying here thinking about you… Want to know something?

Of course

I think you are pretty amazing

Why's that?

With what you are dealing with yourself, you're worried about me?

I will always worry about you. I worry about my friends and I'm not going to let some bully change that.

See? Amazing…don't ever let anyone change who you are

I won't

Promise?

Promise.

Good…you know I will always worry about you too

I know… Goodnight "Maddog".

Lol… Goodnight "Princess"

Oh before I forget…my mom's not mad about the towel bars

Thanks…but even if she was? I'd do it all over again. I told you…nothing is ever going to stop me from helping you.

Thank you.

You're welcome

Good night again

Night see you in the morning

K

Lucas puts his cellphone back on his nightstand, rolls over and shuts his eyes.

He will stay as calm as he can but if Riley gives him the slightest sign? Lucas knows he will have no issues handling this whole thing for her.


	4. The Perception of Rucas

A/N: This starts out really boring but it gets better, I promise

The beginning was posted on Tumblr as a separate introduction…rather than post 2 chapters, I have combined them into one file.

The Perception of Rucas

I find myself in the middle of what could be the most beautiful or most heart-breaking of situations between 2 of my best friends.  
I find myself desperate for someone to talk to about the situation but have realized that there is no one that I trust enough to discuss this most delicate of situations with and know that they will remain unattached.  
Obviously, my 2 best friends are out, the other is out for reasons to be discussed. Isadora is out because I don't want her to view these people any differently. She is new to our dynamic and I don't want to taint her image of anyone. Zay is out because quite honestly he can't keep his mouth shut. While I don't think his comments are meant to be hurtful, they are just the same. I dare say that he has had some impact on the cause of this situation.  
Hambone told me to handle this as a scientific, psychological project.  
Remove the personal feelings I have for the 2 main subjects and things will become clear.  
That leads me to this:  
The Perception of Rucas: Riley Matthews & Lucas Friar.  
These are my subjects, these are my thoughts, this is their story.  
My greatest hope is that by the end of this project?  
Their story reads like a modern day fairytale…2 best friends, perfectly imperfect on their own but perfect together, overcome the damaging effects of Perception.  
If that is not their story?  
I fear it will read Rileytown & Texas: Stories from the Middle of the Madness.  
My first subject?  
Riley Matthews.

Psychological Assessments of Riley Matthews& Lucas Friar

Date of Assessment: 12/31/15

Subject: Riley Matthews

Age: 14

Date of Birth: 12-8-2001

Sign: Sagittarius

Parents: Cory (Father) Topanga (Mother)

Siblings: August (Brother)

POI (persons of interest): Maya Hart (best friend) Farkle Minkus (best friend) Lucas Friar (best friend and "unofficial" boyfriend) Lucas is addressed in detail in his subject assessment (to follow)

Strengths: Intelligent, kind hearted, bubbly, outgoing, cheerful, optimistic, strong in her beliefs

Weaknesses: Insecure, awkward, prioritizes others over herself

Assessment: Subject is outgoing, cheerful, optimistic, intelligent, and slightly awkward. Isn't afraid to tell people her thoughts, stands up for friends, family and what she perceives to be right. Will do anything and everything for her friends, even at great cost to herself. Very sensitive. Insecure about what others think of her.

Most of subject's personality is taken after her father, Cory. Her intelligence is from her mother, Topanga. While smart she will often play the role of the ditz. Very idealistic. She expects that everyone lives up to her high expectations and she believes in things, even if no one else does. Subject will do, and has done, whatever it takes to make her friends happy even if it breaks her heart.

Once friends with the subject, you are considered a friend for life. Subject will seek out peaceful alternatives when dealing with a confrontation but has shown signs of anger.

Date of Assessment: 12/31/15

Subject: Lucas Friar

Age: 15

Date of Birth: unknown (how do I not know this?)

Sign: unknown (how do I not know this?)

Parents: yes

POI (persons of interest): Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux (best friend) Farkle Minkus (best friend) Riley Matthews (best friend and "unofficial" girlfriend)

Strengths: Intelligent, kind hearted, strong, loyal

Weaknesses: anger, seems to go along with everything

Farkle puts his pen down and picks up his cellphone

"Hello Farkle"

"Hambone… tell me again why I'm doing this?"

"Not so easy is it Farkle?"

"No, it's not. How can I possibly describe them in scientific terms?"

"What are you struggling with?"

"How do I convey how much she lights up the room when she walks in it? How do I explain how everyone feels safe when he's around? How do I detail the look of sheer joy they get when they see each other? Sir, I am a man of science."

"I know you are Farkle. You are also best friends with both of them so you know that there is so much more to them that you can possibly list on paper. If you don't want to look at this as a science project, then I suggest you get a journal"

"A journal sir? You mean like a diary?" Farkle scoffs.

"Yes Farkle, that's exactly what I mean. Just jot things down as they come to you. No need to follow any criteria or template. Write what you feel."

"OK sir, I'll try that." Farkle takes a deep breath.

"Let me know how it goes. I'll see you tonight at the New Year's Ever party correct?"

"Yes sir, I'll be there."

The 2 exchange goodbyes and Farkle picks up his pen, turns to a new page in his notebook and begins.

"Dear Diary… I can't believe I am doing this but here it goes. Riley and Lucas… Lucas and Riley…. Rucas… my best friends. How do I even begin to explain how?

They light up when they are in the presence of the other. There is something almost magical about the look that crosses their faces when they see each other. The way they can communicate without saying a word. They sometimes stutter and stammer when trying to talk but their eyes speak of the happiness that they bring each other. They both fidget relentlessly. I'm surprised he hasn't pulled his fingers off. But what gets me the most? What makes me the happiest? He sees through her "ditzy" outside to the beauty within. I can't stand by and watch as this changes her. She is changing from Smiley Riley to only a shell of herself. I also can't stand by and watch as this changes him.

I know that I have to say something, if Riley doesn't, if I am going to be able to look at myself in the mirror every day. I can't let her to continue to put everyone else's happiness before her own. Lucas needs to know.

Everyone laughs when I say that I've been in love with her since the first grade. They don't understand that it is true, I still love her, though not in the same way anymore. Now instead of a romantic love, I love her like a sister. One of the things I love most about her is that she does everything wholeheartedly, she doesn't know any other way. She is the glue that keeps our little group together but more importantly, she is what keeps _me_ together. She is my best friend, the one that I can turn to for advice on any subject, for help on any topic and know without fail I will get it.

She is a planner, a weigh all options kind of girl, so when she lied to Lucas and called him her brother, I was floored. I know she doesn't view Lucas that way. If her feelings have changed I know that she would have talked to me about it. That is one of the best things about our friendship, we can discuss everything and anything. No topic is off-limits; it is how we work. Once I saw her with Charlie, I knew that the girl with him was not my Riley. Her smile is gone; she tries to pass off a smile once in a while but it never reaches her eyes. She no longer looks carefree, instead she looks like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. I know she is suffering; just like I know that Lucas is suffering too.

Lucas is hurt, confused and probably a little angry. Seems like everyone else's feelings are more important than his. He hasn't been given the opportunity to talk to Riley about this new "status" of his. She won't give him the chance to. He doesn't know that she still has feelings for him. I don't think he quite realizes how much this is changing her, for he, himself is changing. I've seen little glimpses of Texas Lucas these last few weeks…especially when Charlie is anywhere near her. I've seen the way his smile drops when she turns her back. I've seen him fight the urge to reach for her. I've seen the look of loss that crosses his face as she walks way.

I'm at a crossroads. I'm stuck in the middle of the madness. Stranded on the side of the road between Rileytown and Texas. She loves him. He loves her. It's obvious to everyone…but them. They are both so afraid of making the wrong move, of saying the wrong thing, that nothing happens. Do you know how hard it is to watch them together without locking them in a room and telling them to TALK? They each say that talking to the other is their favorite thing to do yet they don't do it. Oh, they "chat" about the nonsensical right now. They need to TALK about the one topic that can make this all better, make the months of stress and anxiety completely fade away but it is the scariest topic of all…THEM.

I gave Riley until midnight tonight to talk to Lucas, to tell him how she feels, if she won't? Then I will.

If I stand back and let Riley shatter, I will shatter along with her.

Sometimes, being a brother, means having to use tough love…even when it hurts you too.


	5. New Year, New Fear

New Year-New Fear

New Year's Day

I gave Riley until midnight to tell Lucas and Maya that she was still in love with Lucas. Told her that if she didn't say anything- I would. It wasn't fair to any of us that she was keeping this a secret and it's definitely not fair to Riley. I know she "brother-zoned" Lucas because she wanted Maya to be happy. We all wanted and still want Maya to be happy but it can't be at Riley's expense. This has been a strange couple of months and I'm not happy about it. I would have loved to blame Lucas but that wouldn't be fair either. It's not his fault he looks like he does and even more importantly, that he's a good guy. Sometimes I can't help but wish that feelings had never entered into any of this. No matter what, someone was going to end up hurt. I was worried for all of us.

Riley because she is the eternal optimist. She has been interested in Lucas since the day they met. Over time her feelings have grown stronger. This has the potential to change her- dramatically and we need her to remain as she is. She is our dreamer, our conscience and most importantly she is our Fixer and I don't know if we can fix her if she breaks. She would do anything for Maya (and she has) including breaking her own heart and giving up the guy she loves.

Maya because she has known so much heartbreak, I'm afraid that this will only add to her feelings of abandonment. I'm not sure about her feelings for Lucas…heck I don't even think she's sure. They have always struck me as being great friends. They have always had a great rapport but I never saw the big heart eye emoji look on her face when she sees Lucas. I can't help but wonder if she truly has strong feelings for him or if they are more along the lines of sibling love. I'm upset that Maya doesn't seem too concerned about Riley stepping aside for her and that worries me. I don't know if I can explain it correctly but it's almost as if she doesn't care as much anymore. She and Riley have been "off" the last few months. I'm afraid that this would drive an even bigger wedge between them.

I'm worried for Lucas because he seemed so shocked by what happened in Texas and you know he wouldn't want to be the cause of friction between 2 of his best friends. When he and Riley spoke in Texas, you could feel the tension in the air and I swear you could hear his heart break when she said "I love you Lucas and now I know how." I thought for sure he was going to lose his mind trying to get Riley to talk to him about it. Then we came back to NY and it got even weirder. Charlie asked out Riley within minutes of finding out that she and Lucas were just going to be friends. (Zay and his big mouth) Maya said something happened between her and Lucas and I heard him mutter "Oh boy" while waiting for Riley to react. I'm sure Lucas feels something for Riley but I'm not sure he knows what it is. I hope he takes some time to really think things through before he makes any decisions and it's only fair that he knows how Riley really feels.

Lastly, I'm worried about me. How do I keep this from totally destroying the 4 of us? How do we recover from this? This has the potential to hurt 3 of my closest friends. Yet, a small part of me feels guilty. I'm forcing Riley's hand in this because she needed someone on her side. Needed someone to force her to think of herself for a change.

I watched them as Riley stood in the doorway when Lucas walked in. He could have waited for her to move, could have excused himself but he did neither. He got as close as he could without actually touching her…as if just being close to her was enough for him in that moment.

I watched in rapt attention as Texas Lucas appeared when Charlie challenged him to the couple's game. Watched as his anger grew every time Charlie mentioned one of Riley's quirks. Watched too as his eyes never left Riley. If she had looked at him in that moment? She would have realized that his eyes were screaming for her attention. One of the most amazing things to see between them has always been how much they communicate without actually saying a word. The smile that crossed her face, as she listened to Lucas mention things he's noticed about her, was bright enough to be mistaken for the noonday sun. Unlike all of the pseudo smiles she had shared since Texas…this one actually reached her eyes.

As it got closer to midnight, she dragged me to the roof certain that she would convince me to give her more time. I wavered for a moment but I stood strong. I needed to do this for her…. For him… and honestly? For all of us.

We were standing on the roof getting ready to countdown to midnight and the start of the new year. Maya and Lucas were standing together, Charlie was on the bench with Auggie, Smackle was in my arms and Riley was standing by herself.

5….4….3…. Riley started to head towards the door. _Please don't make me do this_

2….1…. "Riley still loves Lucas" I shouted and she stopped in her tracks. I did it. I warned her I was going to. Riley would have continued to let it go unsaid. You could've heard a pin drop on that rooftop. My heart was beating a 1000 miles an hour and if you listened closely- you probably heard my knees knocking.

Lucas and Maya were stunned. Riley was stunned and hurt. I wish I didn't have to say it…she should have but I honestly don't regret it.

"I did the right thing. I hope you guys can forgive me." I remarked as I grabbed Smackle's hand and started for the door. I knew that they were likely all mad at me but it was done…now we can begin to put everything back the way it should have been along. Friends don't lie to each other. Brothers don't stand by and watch their sisters shatter…not when they can stop it from happening. I stopped it from happening. Didn't I?  
Things will be better now. Won't they? Sure, they're mad but it will pass won't it?

I was prepared to deal with the consequences if it didn't. After Riley sacrificed herself for Maya- I felt I had no choice but to sacrifice myself for all of us. Friends don't lie to each other when they talk and real friends listen, even if the words aren't said out loud.

I remember thinking "Now Lucas and Riley can talk about things. Isn't that the next step? Talking about it? " _  
_For all of my "genius" intellect I had no idea that I had never been more wrong in my life.


	6. Lit Match,Short Fuse

A/N: It bothers me that the show has pretended that Farkle's announcement on New Year's Eve didn't happen. With this update and the next, I will be covering the time between New Year's Eve and Jexica. Obviously, it is what I imagine may have happened.

Lit Match, Short Fuse

Silence. The absolute last thing I expected after my announcement was silence. Anger, hurt, friendship, love, putting the pieces back together…these I expected but never received. It was quite simply ignored. Oh, it was the proverbial elephant in the room. But, this was no ordinary elephant. Nope. This one was wearing a neon pink tutu, fishnet stockings, stilettos and tap dancing for all it was worth. Yet somehow they continued to ignore it. It was as if I never uttered a word about her feelings that night on the rooftop. For the first time, I'm completely lost. What I did should have made things easier, instead, things have gotten worse. I'm a genius, my grades and IQ tests prove it. She loves him, he loves her. It's so damn obvious to us all. What I can't figure out is how in the hell I was so wrong about this?

Things haven't changed at all and I think this is what scares me the most. They say hate isn't the opposite of love, indifference is. Is ignoring the whole situation indifference? I may not fully grasp the full spectrum of human emotions at this point but I am all but certain that neither Lucas nor Riley are indifferent of the other. I think this is worse. Everyone is just catatonic… simply going through the motions, afraid of being the one to make the move that sends this whole house of cards tumbling. I wish I could do something to move this forward but I did what I could already and it led to this. I desperately want to demand that something happen. If for no other reason, then to alleviate the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach, to bring back the light to Riley's eyes and to propel Lucas to do SOMETHING…anything…. Just to stop being "the guy most likely to go along with everything"!

I don't know which is worse. This nightmare or the one we were living before I announced Riley's feelings to the everyone on the rooftop.

Winter faded into spring and still nothing. No resolution, no talking about it…NOTHING. ZIP. ZILCH. NADA. If this was a movie? We would fast forward to the next action sequence and things would happen…. but it's not a movie so we all walk on eggshells around each other. This became more than just a "triangle" because now we were all involved in some way shape or form. This wasn't just affecting them and me…but all of us. Our friendships spanned 2 existences … BT and AT. Before Texas and After Texas.

I know Lucas is desperate to talk to her. He desperately needs to understand what her thought process is. What brought them to this point and more importantly- where they went from here. That if things continued much longer there was a chance it would be the end of them…which would bring about the end of us. I think Lucas would do anything to prevent that from happening, even if it means doing nothing at the moment, and this upsets me to no end. Anyone can see they would be perfect for each other. She is the yin to his yang, the calm to his storm, his voice of reason, and when he starts to go to a dark place, she pulls him back towards the light

Even in Texas, she pushed aside her worries for him and became his personal cheerleader. He told her how important she was to him, she replied in kind but then dropped the bombshell

"You're my brother Lucas and I am your sister" she said, her brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Her stare never wavered. Lucas was stunned. "That's what you think we are?" he asked. As Zay and I sat on that couch, completely floored I couldn't help but wonder how was it possible that they while they were physically only inches apart, they were in different universes emotionally? I could see him shutting down. "That's what I think we are" she repeated as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I'm sure his heart skipped a beat as she said "I love you Lucas and now I know how" In the span of 90 seconds he must have gone from feeling like he could soar with the eagles to feeling absolutely gutted. Had she looked into his eyes at that moment, she would have seen the devastation her announcement brought. He knows that thinking back to that night hurts HIM, never mind what it must be doing to Lucas. I'm sure watching her with Charlie was excruciating for him. I'm sure he is convinced that the fates are playing volleyball with his heart as punishment for some as yet unknown reason.

I'm not exactly sure when or even if Lucas realized that this was his new reality.

Gone were the long talks about everything and nothing. Gone were the shy smiles and shy glances they shared. Gone were the megawatt smiles and infectious laughter Lucas counted on to brighten his day. I'm sure Lucas feels like losing the chance for more hurt, but I imagine losing their easy friendship was a devastating blow for him.

It was during our first day of High School when the top started to blow off the powder keg that had been building. I'm not going to go over how horrible our first day was…I lived it, I don't need to rehash it. The tipping point came when Lucas told her that he wanted to try out for the football team and she told him that he would get killed. Every one of us was shocked when she said that. She encouraged him to ride Tombstone the bull and she didn't think he could handle football? Where's the logic in that?

Lucas was stunned, I could feel the emotion coming off him in waves. He looked her in the eyes and said, "You are just too much for me sometimes." After delivering that blow, he stormed off and Zay went after him to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.

That day for the first time, we didn't all meet at Topanga's to do our homework. We discussed it amongst ourselves, decided that we were upset with her and felt that a little space would be a benefit to us all. I was "elected" to be the one to go to Topanga's and tell her that we weren't coming. Looking back at the situation now, I realize how wrong we were in our discussions and subsequent decision making. Like I said, it was a tough day all around. As I walked out of Topanga's and headed back to meet everyone in front of Lucas' house, I got angry. Unreasonably so and rather than admit my own shortcomings, I blamed Lucas for the whole thing.

Everyone was standing out front chatting when I walked up and pushed Lucas in the back. Everyone was shocked. It was as if someone else had taken over my body. I blocked out my own role in the day's events and let loose.

"YOU! You did this to her!" I yelled as he turned around. I, Farkle Minkus, boy genius, man of science, got in the face of Lucas Freak Face Friar and exploded. Everything that had been building over the last few months came spewing out in one "unFarkle" like moment.

"Farkle? What are you talking about?" Lucas looked perplexed.

"She is not the same Smiley Riley anymore and it's all YOUR fault. You have exacerbated this madness to the point of no return. You have done nothing! You sat between those two in the most sacred of places and made no decision. You have continued to allow this farce to go on. You and you alone had the power to end this "triangle" months ago.

There are days when I am heartbreakingly sorry for saying anything on that roof… Had I known what a cold-hearted bastard you were? I would've kept my mouth shut…I wouldn't have risked everything to make sure you knew. And the thing I am sorriest about? I helped you break her. I helped you break her heart. I thought for sure I did the right thing by saying something that night. I did it for you both. You stood there today and all but destroyed her. You told her that she's too much for you? Over trying out for football? Damn you! You knew she was fragile. Not only did you not handle her with care? You threw her against the wall. The sun won't set tonight because it fell. I don't know how to do this. I'm supposed to be her brother and I failed her. Do you not understand that? I …FAILED… HER. My best friend…my sister and I FAILED HER! Do you understand that Mr. PERFECT? I… FAILED.. HER." My heart was beating its way out of my chest and Izzy would later tell me that my eyes were crazed but also full of tears. Lucas just stood there and took it all. He never uttered a word in his defense…never moved a muscle. It was as if he wasn't even there.

You could hear the air leaving my body as I gasped for breath. Still no reaction. I was dumbfounded.

"You know what Mr. Perfect Friar? You are a liar. Yup, that's right I said it. YOU ARE A LIAR." Zay snarks at Lucas.

"Zay! What are you doing?!" I demanded

"Saying what should have been said a long time ago. You are a liar. When she asked you if you were worth it and you said Yes…. That was a lie. You stood in Pappy Joe's living room and told her she was important to you… Thinking that was a lie. When you told her you really liked her? Thinking that was another one… tell me Lucas… was that a lie too?"

I was stunned and Lucas looked shattered. "ZAY! STOP!" I demanded. "There's no reason to kick him while he is down."

"No Farkle. Let him continue." Lucas ground out in a tortured voice.

"No Lucas. I won't let him continue. Zay- what are you doing? He's your best friend…why would you attack him like that?"

Zay walked over and got in Lucas' face… "C'mon Lucas…. What's wrong? Are you too soft?"

I quickly stepped between them

"Zay! Stop! Right now! Knock it off! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's trying to make me mad Farkle. He wants to see my Texas side come out. I told you nothing was going to turn me back into that."

"You're wrong Lucas. I don't want to just make you mad… I want you to get off your ass and say something! Do something! Don't you get it? YOU are the one hurting her now. No one else….just you. You know what? Yeah- I guess I do want to see Texas Lucas come out because at least then? I might think you have a pulse…that you might actually care what you are doing to her."

Lucas had enough and snapped. "You think I don't care what this is doing to her? To me? To the other one? Fuck you Zay. You have no damn idea what I'm going through. No damn idea what I feel. So don't stand in front of me and tell me that you think I don't give a crap. I'm trying to do the best thing possible for everyone."

"How is destroying her the best thing for anyone?"

"Do you have any idea how much all of this is destroying me? No… so get out of my face before things get worse." Lucas stormed passed Zay and walked down the block, shoulders hunched. Both of my best friends are simply shadows of themselves right now.

"Zay? Was that really necessary?" Izzy asked quietly. We are stunned by what we just witnessed. I have never seen Zay and Lucas mad at each other before…have never heard Lucas utter a curse before…

"Yes, Izzy it was. I apologize for the language and once he cools down I'm sure he will too. I've known Lucas a long time. Have never seen him sit idly by when his life is falling apart. I needed to know that Lucas was still in there. That he was willing to fight for what he wants…. even if he's not 100% sure what that is right now."


	7. The Fallout

The Fallout

Lucas wandered around aimlessly, or so he thought, after he stormed away from his friends. He couldn't believe that Farkle and Zay reacted like that. Farkle getting physical was a shock but it drove home the point of how tough the situation was for everyone. Lucas walked without thought, never really paying attention to his surroundings. It never failed to amaze him how easy it was to get lost in the crowd in NYC.

His feet stopped of their own accord and when he looked up to get his bearings he wasn't surprised to see he was standing outside her apartment building. It was as if his inner most thoughts were dictating the direction his feet were traveling in. He looked up to her window and sighed. If this had been a few months earlier, he would have climbed the fire escape, climbed through the bay window and just soaked in the feeling he got every time he was around her. Before Texas, he wouldn't have thought twice. She was his best friend. His safe harbor from the storm. His calming influence and most of all? His reason for wanting to be a better person.

Since Texas he often found himself wondering where and when things went so far off-track. They went from being an "unofficial" couple to acquaintances without any notice at all. He was still perplexed by the whole thing…but more than perplexed, he was hurt. He just couldn't grasp how easy it seemed for her to change everything. He knows it hit him from out of nowhere. He wonders if he missed any signs, if there was anything that should have warned him this was coming. He knows he was shocked, happily so, when Farkle announced that she still had feelings for him. He knew his feelings had never wavered. When he left her rooftop New Year's Eve, he thought for sure, things would go back to the way they were prior to that nightmare of a trip to Texas. Sure he mastered Tombstone but he would always remember that trip for other reasons. Now it's September and things are still a disaster. He never imagined that they wouldn't talk about their mutual feelings. Never thought that he would be starting off his years in High School fighting with her, but that's where he is. He knows that he was unduly harsh on her. But as he stood there looking at the one, who swore that she would always believe in him, he had the realization that she simply didn't believe in him anymore. This shook him, and in all honesty hurt him, more than he could even begin to describe and so he reacted. "You are just too much for me sometimes." The second the words crossed his lips, he wished he could take them all back. He knew that with those 8 words, he may have just cost himself the last thing he would ever want to lose…her. In that split second he knew he was wrong, not necessarily in his feelings but in his delivery. He snapped at her in front of their friends, in front of other students in the hallway, he didn't even have the inner fortitude needed to keep his mouth shut until they were alone. What scared him the most is that her eyes never wavered. They had simply filled with tears while she stoically looked him in the eyes.

As he stood there leaning against the light pole, looking up at her window, he wondered what would happen if he were to climb through her window. Would they fight? Would they talk? Would she give him that "I'm OK" smile that never quite reached her eyes? He loathed that smile. He cringed every time he saw it. He couldn't remember the last time he saw one of her trademark grins. He saw the start of one during her New Year's Eve party when he and Charlie were trying to one up each other during the Couples game. Charlie… Mr. Me Now… ugh he couldn't stand the guy. He tried to like him but it was impossible. If Charlie was never interested in her? Perhaps they could have been friends but Charlie was interested until she turned him down on the rooftop a few minutes before the start of the New Year.

He flinched when he saw the light in her window snap on. He wondered if she would have seen him if she looked out her window. He cringed slightly at the thought. He knew that if she could see him, she would demand that he go spend the same amount of time with the other one. To keep things "even". As if that was even a possibility. He cared for both girls, just not in the same way. Try as he might, he just couldn't think of an easy way out of this situation. He didn't want to hurt either of them by "choosing" one over the other and he didn't want to be responsible for anything coming between them. If only Zay and Farkle could understand what was going through his mind. They tease him about being "Mr. Perfect" but reality told a different story. He was far from perfect and often resented the implication that because he was good looking, and athletic, that life was easy. If they only knew how imperfect he really was, he was certain they would be shocked. He would love to climb through her window and force her to talk to him about everything and nothing but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that while it would help ease his angst over the whole situation it would only make things tougher for her. He couldn't allow that to happen.

With one last look at her window, he turned around and headed back in the direction from which he came. He knew there was nothing he could currently do about his friendship with her so he set off to fix things with Zay and Farkle.

As he walked up to the front of his house, he wasn't surprised to see Farkle sitting there. Of all of his friends, he knew this situation was toughest on him. He was best friends with all 3 people involved in this situation.

"Hey Farkle" he said softly so he didn't spook him.

"Hey Lucas. I'm sorry." Farkle said quietly

"For what?"

"For what happened before. I know this isn't all your fault…some of this mess is my fault. It was just easier for me to blame you rather than look at what my actions have caused."

"Your actions? Farkle, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I announced her feelings for you in front of everyone in our class…"

"I'm not happy you did it in front of everyone but you did what you thought was right. You said that it was only fair that everyone knew how she felt. Your delivery could've been a bit better but you did what had to be done. No one can fault you for that."

"No one? Are you sure about that? The guilt is eating me up inside."

"Guilt over what? You didn't lie. You told her you were going to do it and she chose to ignore you. I can't answer for her, especially now since she barely even speaks to me anymore, but I for one am glad you did it. It was the first time since that conversation in Pappy Joe's living room that I felt anything other than confusion over the whole thing."

"Nothing has changed! I did it because I thought for sure something would change! Nothing has! I don't understand any of this. Do you not have feelings for her anymore? Did I misread the whole situation? When we sat out on Pappy Joe's front porch, you told me you had feelings for her. Did you? Do you?"

"Farkle, take a deep breath and calm down."

"I can't calm down."

"Are you tasting the color blue?" Lucas asked with a smile. Hoping that reminding Farkle of the incident in History class would help him calm down.

Farkle smiled briefly "No smartass. I'm never going to live that down am I?"

Lucas chuckled "No way. To quote Zay "It's a good Farkle story""

Farkle laughed at Lucas as he mimicked Zay. A moment later he looked at Lucas and took a deep breath.

"I really am sorry about before. I honestly don't know how to do this. I don't like feeling like I've failed her and right now? That's exactly how I feel."

"You didn't fail her. There are just other things in play here that are outside of your control."

"I told her that she needs to stop believing in people so much…"

"Why would you tell her that?" Lucas feels himself starting to get angry. "Why would you tell her she needs to change?"

"Lucas, you heard her today. She thought those seniors were helping us. Then she told you that you would get killed playing football yet she encouraged you to ride Tombstone? Why would she think Tombstone is easier than football?"

Lucas walks over to his front step and sits down. He takes a deep breath and sighs. Farkle is ready to ask him again when he starts to talk.

"That whole thing had nothing to do with football. It's me...it's all me. She's losing her faith in me. She said she would always believe in me. I did this. I made her doubt me. By keeping quiet and trying to resolve this without hurting either of them? I all but destroyed that belief. Who does that? I honestly don't know what to do Farkle. I'm losing it. My temper, my patience and now I'm terrified that I'm losing...her. I always thought I knew who I was and who I wanted to be. Until I met her & everything changed...I changed. Not because she asked me to and not because I felt like I had to but because it happened without thought. It was instinctive. I wanted to be a better person for her. I wanted to do anything and everything I could to be worthy of her...of her friendship...maybe...someday...even worthy of her love. I could sit here and compare her pull to that of the moon with the ocean but even that doesn't fully describe it. I can't lose her Farkle. She's my best friend"

"What about me and Zay?" Farkle asks trying to lighten Lucas' mood all while trying not to breakdown over everything that he just said. If he ever had any doubts about how Lucas felt about her? They were completely gone now.

"You know what I mean. There's just something about her."

"Of course I do. She's my best friend too and that something is simple. It's Riley."

"Yeah...it really is that simple isn't it? She is my favorite person to talk to. She always knows what to say to make things better… I can't lose that."

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly? There's nothing I can do. I'm stuck. Her priority is Maya and my priority is her. You know as well as I do that no matter what happens next? She's going to be hurt and I can't let that happen, especially if I'm the cause."

"What about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"You've said you guys can't be just friends. That you're no good at it."

"We're not but I'm going to have to accept the possibility that being just friends may be the only viable option."

"So, you're sitting here telling me that you're ok with just being friends?! That it's not going to bother you if she starts to date someone else? That you are going to just stand by while she falls out of love with you? And you're ok with this?" Farkle is floored.

"Ok with it? I'm hardly okay with it but I don't see any other alternatives that don't end up with her getting hurt. I will do anything and everything I can to stop that from happening.

"So this way, they are fine and you're the one who ends up hurt. You guys really are a lot alike... You could even be..."

"Stop. Don't go any further with that comment. There are only 2 things we can be... Friends or more than. Option 2 is off the table... I'm going to have to take option 1 because the only other alternative is not having her in my life at all. That is not an option I can live with."

Farkle had even more respect for Lucas than he did earlier in the night. He was quite simply awed by the selflessness his friend was showing. Floored by how much she had come to mean to him in such a short time. He knew without a doubt that if there was anyway the two of them were able to end up together? Lucas was one of the few guys that he could say would be worthy of his sister.

"Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see the size of those football players? I thought that Thor guy should've had a license plate on his butt…. Dude is built like a Mack Truck!" Farkle explains as he flails his hands around.

"I noticed that too buddy." Lucas answers with a chuckle. They spend the next few minutes laughing about the size of the people in their high school.

As their laughter dies down, they sit in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Each wondering if there was an easy way out of this mess.

Farkle couldn't even begin to process where Lucas was…he couldn't fathom how he was coping with any of it.

For himself? He knew that he was still stuck in the middle of the madness. Stranded on the side of the road between Rileytown and Texas but for the first time he finally felt like help was on the way.


	8. Balancing the Scales

A/N: I think this may be my shortest update yet. The Jelly Bean scene in Triangle felt "off" and unfinished to me. Enter this update. This is an alternate ending to that scene.

Balancing the Scales

Zay left Topanga's and headed home. Farkle stayed behind to talk to Lucas

"Lucas… I need to know something".

"What Farkle?"

"How could you possibly compare your library conversation with Riley to a moment at the campfire with Maya?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to think about this for a moment…don't answer me right away.

During that whole jellybean thing, why did you try to keep it "even" between them? I get that you don't want to hurt them but this? This will destroy all of us but most especially you.

This is a decision that only you can make and you don't need any of us around you when you do it.

Yes, Maya pushed her but you caught her. If there wasn't anything there, you would have said you're welcome and that would have been that. Neither one of you believes in coincidences so you have to know that there was something else to that meeting. Maybe you wouldn't have met on the subway, maybe the first time would have been in history class. Are you saying that if you met her for the first time in class you wouldn't have been interested?

Lucas, you had her pegged during the homework rebellion. Do you think that was because of Maya pushing her? That conversation in the library, when you could've talked to her forever? That was between you and her, no one else. You talked about things that were important to you, things that were too important to text.

And since when do you laugh at Maya's ha hurrs? They've annoyed you for the longest time. It used to bother you when she called you Huckleberry. Now you think about it all the time?

The moment at the campfire? You said it was a moment, a very brief period of time, and that nothing happened. You said that for the better part of the time you were alone at the campfire your conversation was about Riley.

I know how difficult it is to choose between them. I never could and I promised them that I never would. I promised to love them equally. That is not a promise you have made.

For every question we asked you, the first answer included Riley every time and then you would add something for Maya.

I know all three of you. I've watched all three of you since the beginning. I've watched even closer since Texas, I'm telling you right now. There is no way that scale should have been even.

Stop trying to be Mr. Perfect. Stop trying to be the guy who just goes along with everything. You need to fix this. No matter what happens someone is going to get hurt. The time is now, this is hurting all of us and it's getting to the point where we won't be able to fix this.

Honestly? I think you already know that there was never truly a decision to be made.

Stop trying to keep things even because the way you are heading-things will always be even …because you will lose them both. "

Farkle stands up, prepares to walk out the door and looks at Lucas

"You have to decide Lucas. If we are all going to stay friends after this? You need to do it now."

Farkle walks to the door, looks back at Lucas and sees him staring at a purple jelly bean as if it contained all of the answers he needed.


	9. One for Her, One for the Other

A/N: **missyk-graduate12** asked for Lucas' thoughts during Farkle's speech in Balancing the Scales. _Lucas' thoughts are in italics._ Please check out So Hello from the Other Side by Harrythe. I paraphrased a quote from the Lucas chapter. It was quite simply the perfect line for what Lucas I wanted to say.

One for her, One for the other

Zay left Topanga's and headed home. Farkle stayed behind to talk to me. I knew this was not going to be a pleasant conversation

"Lucas… I need to know something". Farkle asks hesitantly.

"What Farkle?" _I answer as I prepare myself for what's about to happen._

"How could you possibly compare your library conversation with Riley to a moment at the campfire with Maya? _" Wow… he went right for the big question. I figured he would bring it up…. impressed really that of everything that just happened, that's where he chose to start._

"What do you mean?" _Play stupid Friar. You know this is not going to be easy._

"I want you to think about this for a moment…don't answer me right away." _Not a problem because I don't even know how to answer this in a way that even a genius like you would understand._

"During that whole jellybean thing, why did you try to keep it "even" between them? I get that you don't want to hurt them but this? This will destroy all of us but most especially you." _Funny enough, I'm trying to avoid hurting anyone at all. Never really considered myself in that equation._

"This is a decision that only you can make and you don't need any of us around you when you do it." _Ha! There isn't even a decision to be made. No one will understand what I am doing._

"Yes, Maya pushed her but you caught her. If there wasn't anything there, you would have said you're welcome and that would have been that. Neither one of you believes in coincidences so you have to know that there was something else to that meeting. Maybe you wouldn't have met on the subway, maybe the first time would have been in history class. Are you saying that if you met her for the first time in class you wouldn't have been interested?" _Doesn't matter where or when I met her. I was interested from the get-go. How can you not be? Between the smile and those eyes? Then once we started talking, I was hooked._

"Lucas, you had her pegged during the homework rebellion. Do you think that was because of Maya pushing her? That conversation in the library, when you could've talked to her forever? That was between you and her, no one else. You talked about things that were important to you, things that were too important to text." _I really could've sat there all night. Probably would've spilled everything I ever knew too. The government could use her to get spies to spill their secrets. There is just something about the way she seems to hear….no…that's not the right word…. absorb…that's what I'm looking for. There is just something about the way she absorbs every word you say. Like she's a sponge and wants to soak up every bit of information she can._

"And since when do you laugh at Maya's ha hurs? They've annoyed you for the longest time. It used to bother you when she called you Huckleberry. Now you think about it all the time?" _Still bothers me but I needed to say something that could possibly make me laugh._

"The moment at the campfire? You said it was a moment, a very brief period of time, and that nothing happened. You said that for the better part of the time you were alone at the campfire your conversation was about Riley." _I still can't believe she called me her brother. Even now, knowing why, doesn't make it any easier. She made it seem so effortless. It wasn't until after New Year's Eve that I realized how hard she was trying to hide what she was feeling. I was too wrapped up in trying to understand what went wrong. How we ended up standing only inches apart but universes apart emotionally. I was ready to move forward and she was ready to move on_. " _ **I should have pushed her harder in Texas, forced her to face the fact that we were never going to be brother and sister, not in a million different years or a million different lifetimes."**_ (Quote paraphrased from So Hello from the Other side by Harrythe  s/11658202/6/So-Hello-From-The-Other-Side )

"I know how difficult it is to choose between them. I never could and I promised them that I never would. I promised to love them equally. That is not a promise you have made." _That is a promise I never would make because I know it's not one I could keep. Care for both of them? Absolutely. Love both of them? Absolutely not._

"For every question we asked you, the first answer included Riley every time and then you would add something for Maya." _Of course she was the first answer every time. I could live without the other one if I had to, and I hope it doesn't come to that, but I couldn't live without her._

"I know all three of you. I've watched all three of you since the beginning. I've watched even closer since Texas, I'm telling you right now. There is no way that scale should have been even." _Ahh, Farkle, if you only knew buddy._

"Stop trying to be Mr. Perfect. Stop trying to be the guy who just goes along with everything. You need to fix this. No matter what happens someone is going to get hurt. The time is now, this is hurting all of us and it's getting to the point where we won't be able to fix this. Honestly? I think you already know that there was never truly a decision to be made. Stop trying to keep things even because the way you are heading-things will always be even …because you will lose them both. You have to decide Lucas. If we are all going to stay friends after this? You need to do it now."

 _No there was never a decision to be made. It's always been her. Scarily enough, I think someday it will always be her._ _How do I explain this to Farkle? I know he said he couldn't choose but for me... there was never a choice. My feelings have never changed. This whole "balancing the scales" thing? I don't want to do it. I don't need to do it. They shouldn't be balanced at all and they really aren't, some of those answers should have been worth multiple jellybeans. It's her, it's always been her... But she's the one who asked me to keep things "even". How do I not do as she has asked? This was what she wanted and as far as I'm concerned? This is how it has to be until she tells me otherwise._


	10. Unspoken Decisions

"I had to choose" Lucas says as he looks to me for confirmation.

"Well, I'm a genius and you're an idiot with a face" I reply with a smirk hoping he realizes that I am kidding… sort of…. maybe. Truth is there never really was a choice.

I can't help but think, Yes, you did and it should have happened before now. Things never should have gotten this far. This whole "triangle" nonsense is just that…nonsense. There is something going on with Maya. I don't think for a second she feels more than friendship for him and the reason is simple…. Riley. She would never do something like that to her sister. While part of me wants to say that to him, I keep it to myself. No sense in adding to his angst over it.

I can only hope for his sake that he hasn't waited too long. I never had to choose because I promised to love them the same. He never made that promise…he never could make that promise. It's always been Riley. This was not new information, at least not for me. I've known all along. Real friends listen even if the words aren't said out loud.

As I sit here in the Bay Window, I can't help but wonder if all of this madness is finally coming to an end. The weeks of Riley not talking to me, the weeks of Lucas not talking to me and even more importantly, the months of Riley and Lucas not talking to each other. During all of this time, we all "chit-chatted" with each other but we never really _ **talked**_ to each other. Riley was upset with me for obvious reasons. Lucas was upset with me for keeping her secret and then revealing it in front of everyone. When I explained the whys and what-nots, he understood my reasons but I could tell he was still upset. He wasn't upset with me anymore, rather with the situation. As tough as this "triangle" has been on all of us, it's been the toughest on Lucas.

The last few months have been a rollercoaster of emotions for him and we have talked at length about everything that has transpired. He knows that the "unofficial" label on his relationship, with Riley, caused a lot of confusion. While they made the right decision not to be pressured into anything before they were ready, they never really discussed what they truly were. Lucas isn't sure what they are any more…the only thing he knows for sure is that they are not siblings. Never have been, never will be. He admitted that while possibly losing the chance to be a couple cut him to the quick, it was losing his best friend that has damn near destroyed him.

I can only imagine how that must feel. While Riley was upset with me, I knew she still loved me. Just like she knew I loved her. Knew that I loved her enough to be her voice when she felt that she had lost hers. Siblings fight, siblings stop talking to each other but sibling love never really fades away.

Lucas and Riley have always had, and likely always will have, a connection. They could sit and talk for hours. They could talk about any topic under the sun except for one…. Them. They seemed to be comfortable with everything but that…I think it's because they were both afraid that if their feelings had changed and the words spoken, things would never be the same. I knew their feelings for each other had only strengthened but it wasn't my place to say anything. Once she agreed to go out with Charlie, my stance regarding my place changed. I knew that I had to do something. Perhaps my announcement was ill-timed but it was not ill-received by Lucas and he was the only one I was worried about. I fully expected things to change immediately but I was mistaken. Nothing changed and we've all been in limbo since.

I know Lucas has to be more than ready to move past all of this. Ready to get back to being a citizen in Rileytown. Ready for his best friend to talk to him again, to get past all of the uncertainty that this situation has caused.

I was just about to ask him if he was ready to deal with Hambone chasing him out the window again when a paint covered head popped through the Bay Window. Maya and Riley both climbed in the window completely covered in paint.

I watched in utter fascination as Maya asked Lucas if he had made a decision and when he answered yes, she told him it didn't matter. That she had "lost" herself and had "become" Riley. That no matter who he chose, he would in effect be choosing Riley. That she didn't know if _**she**_ liked him or if her inner Riley liked him.

The look on his face is one that will stay with me. Part confusion and part annoyance. After months of being caught in the middle of the 2 girls, months of wondering how things with Riley went so far off track, months of feeling like he lost his best friend, now he is being told that his choice doesn't matter at this moment and that he still shouldn't say anything. I could see him take a deep breath and call on his inner fortitude to once again be the guy who just goes along with everything.

I thought we were nearing the end of the madness. Thought that I was no longer going to be stranded on the side of the road between Texas and Rileytown that Lucas would finally be able to put an end to this so that we could all move forward. Yet again I was wrong, proving the theory that while I may be a genius when it comes to most things, teenage girls and feelings are not topics I excel in.


	11. Dangerous Labels

A/N: This update contains dialogue pertaining to serious and sensitive subject matters. These matters include abuse and pedophilia. The inclusion of these subjects was not taken lightly nor without the respect the topics deserve. I have spoken to an expert in negative human behaviors and to one familiar with the Penal code of NY. Any errors in disseminating their professional opinions are solely mine. This update was done in an effort to bring to light the inaccurate information running rampant throughout the GMW fandom. Please further note that there is a difference between opinion and fact. You do not have to agree with the characteristics nor situations as presented in the show but to label them as criminal is appalling. These "labels" have been applied to these characters as facts- this is woefully _**INCORRECT**_. Anything you read about these behaviors is merely the poster's opinion unless they are backed up by fact. I am dismayed at the sheer volume of posts I have read that continue to perpetuate these falsehoods. While the show and its characters are fictional, the situations are not. Where applicable, I have referenced the psychiatric disorder and/or the penal code that pertains to the information I am providing. Additional research was conducted using information contained in various articles on

If you fear you or someone you know is a victim or is in danger- please seek help. Contact a parent, trusted friend, teacher, guidance counselor or a member of your religious organization. If you feel you are in immediate danger- please contact your local authorities.

In case you missed the post containing the text messages between Farkle and Cory. Farkle asked for Farkle time after the next class. Said he had news about the triangle that isn't but also because he wanted to discuss the Perception of Rucas. That he had been hearing things from their classmates that seriously concerned him.

 **Perceptions of** **Rucas: Dangerous Labels**

I waited for the classroom to clear of all of my classmates. This was definitely a Farkle time for just Mr. Matthews and myself.

"Ok Farkle. Tell me what's on your mind. What's going on with the 3 of them?" he asks me with a smile.

"Well, sir. The easy part of this conversation is that I fully expect a resolution to this triangle nonsense imminently. Maya has "found" herself again. They have all agreed to step back and reassess the situation. I have spoken to Lucas at length and I know where his mind is. I don't know how it's going to end but I am relatively certain it will end soon. Lucas agrees that this cannot continue."

"I happen to agree with you Farkle. I, too, see an ending in sight. So if that was the easy part- what else is on your mind?"

"Well sir, there seems to be an awful lot of…." I pause unsure of how to continue

"Of? What?" I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes.

"An awful lot of negative opinions being spread between our classmates."

"Negative opinions about what?"

"Not what sir, who."

"Ok, who?"

"Lucas sir"

"Lucas? Negative opinions about what? That he went along with the triangle nonsense rather than come between 2 of his best friends?"

"No sir"

"What other negative opinions could there be?"

"It's about his anger issues sir. Popular opinion seems to be that he is toxic. That he is a ticking time bomb and when he explodes…" I pause again trying to collect my thoughts. Mr. Matthews jumps right into the silence.

"What? They think that? About Lucas? Why? He has not done anything to warrant that type of label. Do you know something I don't?"

"No sir"

"I know all about his background. Do they really think that I would let my daughter near someone who would harm her? That any of you would allow it? Heck- that she would allow it?! I have never worried about Lucas harming her and I will not start now. He has not shown any warning signs and he has never acted in a threatening manner. I have never seen or heard him say or do anything that makes me think he is looking to harm, control or change my daughter."

"No, sir. He hasn't. Even when he gets frustrated he does his best to make sure she doesn't see him that way. He knows she doesn't like Texas Lucas. She didn't even like that side of him when he came through the barricade in the window and he was only angry because someone was out to hurt her. Yeah, he was jealous of Charlie during the NYE party but even then he was just a little loud. He was never out of control or threatening. He maintained his composure and his respect of others. He desperately wants to leave his anger issues in the past. The only thing I've noticed is that he would rather hurt himself than upset her. She's too important to him. Who knows what the status of their relationship will be once this triangle ends but no matter what? They will always be important to each other which means that her opinion of him will always matter. He's worked too hard to make the strides he has and I hate that our classmates are speaking about him this way."

"Farkle- not only do I hate it? It's dangerous. Their lack of understanding downplays the severity of the issue. There are all types of abusive relationships. Emotional, physical, psychological...not all involve obvious signs. They are taking what they _believe_ aresigns and turning them sinister yet _**most**_ (a/n: most not all) of the warning signs in an abusive relationship are hidden from the naked eye. I'm going to bring this to the attention of the principal. I think we need to get the school psychologist to talk to the student body about this. They need to understand the impact their words could have but they also need to know what to do if they think something is happening or if they think someone is in danger. Whispering about it in the halls is **NOT** the way to handle it."

"Ummm...sir?"

"Yes Farkle?"

"There's another problem." I murmured quietly. As tough as it was to tell him what they were saying about Lucas I knew this was going to be even worse.

"Another one? What else could they possibly think about Lucas?"

"This one is about Josh sir"

"Josh? My Josh? My brother Josh? That Josh?"

"Yes sir"

"What could anyone possibly have to say about him? They don't know him." Mr. Matthews looks at me completely baffled.

I took a deep breath to fortify myself "They know Maya likes him, they know he is 18 and she is 15..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE! DO NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD!" I immediately quiet and look at Mr. Matthews. I have heard the expression "smoke coming from his ears" before. I think today is the first time I have ever actually witnessed it. He was livid when I told him what they were saying about Lucas, now he looks completely murderous.

"First of all, I know you are just the messenger and that you don't believe anything you are telling me so please know that I am not upset with you. I applaud you for having the courage to talk to me about these things. I thank you for caring enough about our family to bring this to my attention. Make no mistake Farkle, you are part of my family. You always have been and always will be."

"Thank you, sir. I have considered myself an honorary Matthews for a while now. I couldn't let the awful rumors continue to spread. Not only are they harmful to Lucas, Riley, and Josh, they diminish the horrifying acts that truly occur."

Mr. Matthews doesn't say anything and begins pacing. I continue to ramble, to fill the void. The silence was frightening.

"Pursuant to NYS penal code 130 even if they were to engage in a physical relationship. It is not illegal. Since he is less than 4 years older than her, he would be released from any criminal responsibility."

I sit there and just stare. I wait for him to stop pacing and collect himself. He is staring at his feet and when he lifts his head to look at me, I am shocked by the raw emotion on his face. … I have never seen Mr. Matthews look so tortured before.

He takes a deep breath in an effort to control his emotions "Looks like something else the school psychologist is going to have to explain to your classmates. _**IF**_ Josh and Maya were to begin a relationship, it would be with Ms. Hart's approval and I can assure you that it would not include _**that**_. Josh has always been cognizant of the age difference between them and that awareness has not been allowed to be clouded by feelings at all."

"I'm absolutely infuriated that this is what they are calling it. They are minimizing an actual crime by their inability to learn the difference."

"I can't believe that ANYONE would be so absolutely vile and careless as to throw that term around. That is not a "catch phrase" it is a horrific crime with perpetrated against young victims."

"What is wrong with people?"

"When has it become acceptable to spread these types of rumors?"

"Does no one care anymore?"

"Why is it that this generation thinks they know all and that their interpretation of things is the fact and not just their opinion? For a generation that always preaches about how they are labeled, why do they think it's ok to label someone else?"

He sits down, heavily, in the chair next to me.

"Thank you, Farkle. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I know I said it earlier but I can't stress enough how important these issues are. How critical it is for us adults, parents, teachers, therapists, all of us to make sure our children understand the difference between these terms. How damaging it can be to falsely label someone and how dangerous it can be for them to not understand the warning signs that someone may be exhibiting."

"I'll be honest sir. It was not an easy thing to do but all I could think of is if something happened and I had knowledge of a potential issue? How could I live with myself? What if someone is truly a victim and they hear the whispering in the hall, will they be afraid to seek help for fear of not being taken seriously? What if someone actually accused someone of a crime because they didn't fully grasp the ramifications?" I explain quietly. I feel completely drained but I know I did the right thing.

"I know Farkle. Real friends listen and responsible friends seek help when the issue is too big for it to be resolved without assistance."

Mr. Matthews stands and offers me his hand to help me out of the chair. He shakes my hand and pulls me into his chest for a hug.

"Don't ever change Farkle. Lucas was right. Everyone should be lucky enough to have a Farkle but you are ours."

I returned his hug, thankful to be an honorary Matthews and thankful that I have been granted the wisdom to know when a situation is too much to resolve, even for a genius like me.

Additional information can be found: ()

( legal-guides/ugc/new-york-age-consent

conditions/pedophilia


	12. What Hurts the Most

What Hurts The Most

A/N: Sorry this took longer than I expected. Hard to write anything other than fluff after watching Ski Lodge 2.

This is the scene "after" Ski Lodge 1

Zay, Lucas and I are hanging out in our room. Mrs. Matthews has sent us all to bed but none of us are tired. Well, we were tired of this triangle mess but not sleep deprived tired.

"Lucas- this triangle needs to end now. It's not fair to any of you." I try yet again to drive this point home.

"Or any of us either" Zay adds

"Yeah, you're my concern in this Zay" Lucas snaps in return. My pulse kicks up a bit. Lucas is sounding more like Texas Lucas, more often. This worries me.

"I should be one of them at least. Don't you get it man? It's not just the 3 of you. This is affecting all of us. We're friends with all of you too." Zay needlessly reminds him.

"I know I get it. Don't you think I realize that?" Lucas replies as he drops down on the edge of his bed.

"Well then do something about it!" Zay yells. The tension is getting to all of us.

"What do you want me to do? How? How do I tell them my decision without anyone getting hurt? Don't you get it? I DON'T want to hurt either of them. They both mean the world to me." Lucas explains quietly.

"Yes, we get that. But do you get that this can't go on? Someone is going to get hurt, there's no way to avoid it. There is no alternative unless you just give them both up." Zay explains just as quietly.

The look that crossed his face when Zay made that comment was haunting. He looked like his whole world just shattered at his feet.

"Lucas, that look. You can't tell me that look is over the thought of losing both of them. We all know that there is only one that has that ability to make you feel like that." I am all but on my knees begging him to put an end to this.

His voice is quiet and barely controlled when he speaks next "I told you that it's always been her. There was no decision required about _**who**_. My problem all along is _**how**_. No matter what happens? I stand a chance of losing her. I don't know why you guys can't grasp this concept. She values the other one more than herself. If I tell them who I chose, they will both be hurt. She will be hurt because the other one's hurt. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. Don't you get it? I can't do anything about this without hurting her and I can't do that. I WON'T do that! " Lucas barks as he slams the bathroom door shut behind him.

The room is completely silent for a minute and then we hear the shower start.

"Hey Farkle?"

"Yeah Zay?"

"How do we get him to understand that not saying anything is just as bad? He's already hurting her but he doesn't realize it."

"I don't know. But something has to give soon or there will be no recovering from the hurt that this has caused." I explain quietly as a put my sneakers on, I need to get out of this room for a few minutes.

"Where are you headed?" Zay asks with a frown when he sees me heading for the door.

"I'm going to go get some ice from the ice machine down on the main floor. The bottles of water in the fridge aren't cold enough" I grab the ice bucket and close the door behind me. The ice is only an excuse. I need to find somewhere to sit and think for a few minutes. I'm a genius. There has to be a way out of this that we are just missing.

As I head for the stairs, I look down and see Riley talking to Evan in the bay window. I stop dead in my tracks. Riley is smiling. Not the halfhearted smile that doesn't reach her eyes. The one she has shown on far too many occasions since Texas but an honest to goodness Riley smile.

I turn around and head back to my room. My only thought? I must make sure Lucas doesn't see them. It will kill him. She's talking and smiling with someone she just met. She hasn't done that with Lucas since before Texas. He has told me many times that the thing he misses the most is being able to sit and talk with her.

The girls think he's a coward...me? I think he's doing everything possible to avoid hurting her. I don't think he's realized that his silence is absolutely killing her. I know her. I know she is thinking that he is keeping silent to spare her feelings, that he's probably trying to figure out how to tell her he's chosen the other one.

We all laughed at the end of their "movies" when the world ended but that was make-believe. This is real. This will bring about the end of something or someone.

I have to find a way to get through to him before it's too late.


	13. Talking, Triangles & Trees Oh My!

Talking, Triangles & Trees Oh My!

It was early the following morning when things took a turn. Lucas was ready to leave the room a few minutes before Zay and I were, so he headed out. It was not even a full minute later when we heard Lucas demand "Who's that?… That one there! Who is that?" Zay and I ran towards Lucas's voice but at the last second, I grabbed Zay's arm to stop him. I wanted us to remain out of view but close enough that we can jump in if necessary.

Riley was explaining about how she is unable to do much with the boot on and that the only thing she can really do is talk to people. I peered around the corner and saw Riley as she was demonstrating how she really can't walk or hike with the boot on. My stomach flipped when I realized that she was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday and that Evan was standing next to her.

"Okay" I hear Lucas murmur

"So I'm not allowed to talk, Lucas?" I hear Riley ask with a bit of confusion.

"You can talk to anyone you want Riley." For a split second time stood still. I think you could hear the agony coursing through his system. She had been up all night talking to Evan. While Lucas has had to beg, borrow and plead for a few sentences or a few minutes of her time. In all of his thinking, in all of his "evening" up, I don't think he ever truly considered that he could lose her. Could lose the connection they had. There was a time when talking to each other was their favorite thing. Had his indecision about how to end the triangle cost him everything? Everything he was so desperate to protect? Protecting her was the most important thing…he never thought of protecting himself. I am hoping that what's about to happen doesn't cost us all.

Lucas storms outside, Zay and I follow a minute or so later. Lucas is pacing the parking lot, fists clenched at his side, head down, just aimlessly pacing back and forth. He lifted his head as we approached and what I saw shocked me. He quite honestly looked lost.

"Lucas? You okay man?" Zay asks quietly.

Lucas pauses in this pacing and looks up at us "No. I'm not okay. I haven't been ok since this whole nightmare started. She was up all night talking to him! I can't get her to give me 5 minutes of conversation. All I want to do is end all of this nonsense and get my friends back…get her back"

"Lucas, they were only talking…that's it nothing more. Have you ever considered the possibility that she _wants_ to talk to you but feels she _can't_?"

"What? That's ridiculous. She's always been able to talk to me why would she feel like she can't now?" He asked it with such derision that I quite honestly snapped.

"We all know her. We all know she always puts her friends first… until now. So she spent the night talking to someone who was interested in what _she_ has to say not what everyone else thinks. She deserves to spend time with someone who isn't concerned about how to even it up with her BFF." I was seething as I stormed away. How dare he?! How dare he make is seem like she is somehow at fault for his inability to speak up and end this?! This has gone on for far too long. Something needs to give soon or there will be nothing left to our group.

As I storm away, I hear Zay tell Lucas "This is your 2-min warning, the final lap, pull your goalie from the net last ditch effort time. Fate is telling you that you need to act now before it's too late. You may have gotten a chance to start over when you moved to NY. You blow this? There's no starting over with her" I was too far away to hear Lucas' reply. I could only hope that he takes Zay's message to heart. As I walk into the lodge, something catches my eye and I know that this is **MY** 2-minute warning. This was my sign to act and suddenly I knew just what I needed to do.

Izzy, Zay and I race into the sitting area when we hear Mr. Matthews tell the group not to play the "who belongs with who" game. That they all get what they deserve.

I listened as my friends clarified their definitions of romance and adventure. I smiled at Izzy when she explained how C would be the correct answer because we knew A&B were wrong. You could hear a pin drop when Evan explained that conversation was the most important thing in a relationship and you could hear Lucas' breath catch when Evan tacked on that when it's the right person, you can talk all night. Lucas excused himself to "I don't know, go kick a tree." Zay followed shortly thereafter explaining that he had to "go save a tree".

During the next question, Maya grabbed Josh by the hand and stormed away. Riley followed shortly thereafter saying she needed to go think. Izzy distracted Evan so I could get my hands on the book he was reading the questions from. He was quick to explain that yes, they spoke all night but all she wanted to talk about was us.

Funny how a few questions could bring about such a varied reaction. I had no idea what was going to happen next. We need this situation to end. I needed my friends back. I needed my sister back to her old self. I knew what I hoped would happen but after being wrong about this situation before, I wasn't ready to bank on anything good happening.

All I knew for certain was that I was done. Done being stranded on the side of the road…caught somewhere between Rileytown and Texas. I flagged down the first semi-truck that came by and hitched a ride for home.

 **The Text Conversations- These conversations took place on the trip home**

From Lucas to Topanga:

Lucas: Thank you

Topanga: For what?

Lucas: Inviting Josh …. Did you know?

Topanga: Oh that? Of course I did…. Thank YOU

Lucas: For What?

Topanga: Caring enough about the girls to not want to come between them

Lucas: I couldn't… I'm just glad it's over

Topanga: Me too. You know the days of entering through the window is a thing of the past now

Lucas: Yes, Ma'am… I know

Topanga: Is she talking your ear off?

Lucas: No, she fell asleep a few minutes ago

Topanga: You get some rest too …. Oh and Lucas?

Lucas: Yes Mrs. Matthews?

Topanga: Treat my daughter well… if she ever says "get him mommy"? I will make Tombstone look like a puppy. Got me?

Lucas: Understood

Cory to Lucas

Cory: How ya doin'?

Lucas: Just fine sir

Cory: It's really over?

Lucas: Yes, sir. It's really over

Cory: We are going to need to set some new ground rules when we get back.

Lucas: Yes, sir. I have already heard from Mrs. Matthews

Cory: I bet you have. Treat my daughter right and we will have no problems

Lucas: Not worried sir. I can't imagine not treating her well. I've waited a long time for this chance. Not going to ruin it

Cory: I know you have and I know how difficult it has been

Lucas: My main concern was that no one got hurt. I would never want to come between them.

Cory: Have you really been carrying that jelly bean around? Did you ever hear the story about me and the jelly beans? Zay would say it's a good Mr. Matthews story

Lucas: LOL on the Zay line. Yes. I've had it with me. You can tell me your jelly bean story this weekend. I've been invited to dinner

Cory: We will have lots to discuss

Lucas: I'm sure we will sir

Farkle to Sherpa boy

Farkle: Hey, it's Farkle

Sherpa Boy: Did it work?

Farkle: Perfectly

Sherpa Boy: Good. He the right guy for her?

Farkle: They are perfect for each other

Sherpa Boy: Glad to hear that

Farkle: Glad we were able to come up with the right questions

Sherpa Boy: Me too. Nice playing along. Having your girlfriend distract me was a bonus

Farkle: Had to. I already tried to force the issue. I couldn't risk it again- at least not publicly.

Sherpa Boy: You're a good friend to them both. Riley told me how hard this has been on all of you guys but especially on you.

Farkle: I am best friends with both. I knew how they felt about each other but it wasn't my place to say anything.

Sherpa Boy: I imagine that was quite tough

Sherpa Boy: Do me a favor? Check in with me in a few weeks and let me know how they are doing? They were the first ppl I got to guide to someplace they have never been

Farkle: You got it. Talk to you soon

Zay to Lucas:

Zay: It's finally over?

Lucas: Yes

Zay: Well it's about time

Lucas: I know. It's been hard on all of us.

Zay: That it has. For what it's worth? I think you and Riley are perfect together.

Lucas: Thanks. Was starting to worry that we would never get the chance to find out

Zay: I'm ready for happy Lucas to come back

Lucas: Me too buddy

Zay: Threatening to kick a tree is the old you

Lucas: Definitely the old me

Zay: Gotta say, was a little worried that the Texas side of you was coming out again.

Lucas: I was worried about that myself

Zay: You know Cotton Candy Face would not approve

Lucas: I know. It's not who I want to be any more

Zay: Make sure you keep Sugar Cube happy will you? I've got strong dancers legs…I will kick you

Lucas: If I'm the reason she's unhappy? Kick away

Zay: All kidding aside- I'm really happy for you man. I know this is a long time coming

Lucas: I'm happy too. Thanks for being there through all of this. I know it's been rough

Zay: You're my best friend. Where am I going to go? You had my back in Texas, I have yours in NY Though I do have to say? She scares me more than that guy in school.

Lucas: Ha-Ha. Learn from my mistakes…of which there were many. Not going to lie- she scares me too.

Zay: Well then- make sure you keep her happy.

Lucas to Josh

Lucas: Thank You

Josh: YW. Mr. Secure Western Hero

Lucas: Ha-Ha no

Josh: JK. Make sure you are good to my niece or

Lucas: Message received

Lucas: So you & Maya

Josh: Someday

Lucas: It's been a long time since she's smiled as much as she is today

Josh: Agreed to play the long game & I'm smiling too

Yogi to Lucas

Yogi: Hey Lucas?

Lucas: What's up Yogi?

Yogi: Glad to hear about you & Smiley

Lucas: LOL Thanks Yog

Yogi: FYI- Yoby is relationship goals. Rucas has a lot to learn. Take notes

Lucas: LMAO…Got it…Yoby rules

Maya to Lucas

Maya: And?

Lucas: We are trying again. You & Josh?

Maya: Me & Boing? Someday

Lucas: You're really OK with this?

Maya: Yes, Huckleberry I am. Just keep my girl happy and we are good.

Lucas: That's the plan

Maya: Just not too lovey dovey around me ok? I don't want to have to pour smoothies over both of you

Lucas: Ok. We will control ourselves. Hey Maya?

Maya: Yeah Huck?

Lucas: Thank you

Maya: The only thanks I need is the return of Smiley Riley

Lucas: Hopefully she will return full time soon

Maya: Good. I'm sure everyone is already warning you so I will just say this

Maya: She's upset? Sleep with one eye open at all times

Lucas: Got it. You'll let me know if she's upset right? You know she will probably tell you first

Maya: Don't you worry…. You will know

Lucas to Farkle:

Lucas: Thank you

Farkle: I take it things have gone well?

Lucas: Very well. We are going to try being a couple again

Farkle: Well it's about time

Lucas: I know this has been extremely hard on you and I just wanted to say that I don't know that I don't know that I would've been able to keep my sanity if it hadn't been for you

Farkle: Thankfully it's over now. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time after the whole Evan thing. It was a knee-jerk reaction to you being mad at her

Lucas: I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at myself and I was afraid that she had decided that I wasn't worth it. She hasn't talked to me, really talked to me, since before Texas. So many times, I just wanted to grab her by the hand and beg her to talk. To tell me what she was thinking.

Farkle: She's as stubborn as you are. You guys were so worried about everyone else that you forgot yourselves in the process. But things are official right? No more ambiguity. She knows…You know…I know

Lucas: Yes, she knows and now you know too

Farkle: Remind me when we get back to school on Monday to tell you a really good Farkle story

Lucas: LOL. You've been hanging out with Zay too much

Farkle: He does tell some really good stories though. My story? Think it could be a bestseller someday.

Lucas: Yeah? Care to give me the title or a snippet of this Great American Novel of yours?

Farkle: I think I'm going to go with "The Little Genius that Could"

Lucas: HaHa…. any other potential titles?

Farkle: 2 others…. Genius and SherpaBoy Tackle the Triangle or Rileytown & Texas: Stories from the Middle of the Madness

Lucas: Genius and SherpaBoy? Oh we will be talking on Monday my friend

Farkle: Not worried….to quote Hambone "Believe me, I know the story" Now stop texting me and talk to your girlfriend

Lucas: She's sleeping at the moment but I have to say- I like being able to call her that

Farkle: I'm sure you do. Rest up. You can continue to worship my intellect tomorrow

Lucas: Deal

Later that Night

Riley to Lucas

Riley: Hi

Lucas: Hey

Riley: Hi…. I've missed that

Lucas: I've missed you

Riley: I've missed you too

Lucas: I'm really glad we are trying again

Riley: I am too. Sorry I fell asleep on you during the trip home

Lucas: No worries. You needed the rest

Riley: I didn't drool or anything did I?

Lucas: No. Even if you did- it would've been ok.

Riley: Now I'm thinking you need to rest! LOL

Lucas: Nah…I'm too happy to sleep right now.

Riley: Me too. No regrets?

Lucas: Only that it took so long to tell you that it's always been you.

Riley: No looking back…only forward now…deal?

Lucas: Deal

Riley: Are you getting sleepy yet?

Lucas: No…. are you?

Riley: Not at all…feel like talking?

Lucas: You know talking to you is my favorite thing in this world

Riley: My favorite too…. OK if I call?

Lucas: Always

A/N: A few things

I added the twist of Farkle and Evan teaming up because I felt the questions Evan asked were too specific for him to have come up with them on his own.

Part of the text from Mr. Matthews was taken from the Corcas Texts one-shot I posted a few weeks ago.

This brings us to the end of the Farkle Files. The "triangle" that wasn't is finally over and it looks like the group of friends are all happy again.

As we progress through the remainder of Season 3, you can bet that the little genius will appear again if a story feels incomplete or if he has something he wants to say.


End file.
